413 Questions
by Sabastu
Summary: Mientras el hielo es derretido por el agua, da tiempo para que algunas preguntas surjan en el proceso. El tiempo que pasaron juntos cuando Fairy Tail no lo estuvo, ayudó a un mago de hielo y a una maga de agua a conocerse mejor. [ Gruvia ] [ OS ] [ OU ] ¡Por un mundo con más Gruvi Gruvi! .o.)9


**.**

* * *

 **.**

¡Hola! Este **One Shot** es especial porque va dedicado a una persona talentosa, genial y amable: **CDC** de la página de Facebook **Fanfics Fairy Tail** , moderadora en el **Foro Cannon Island** , en **Fanfiction** , psicóloga ―psicóloca dicen que también (¿)―, y además a la única que le he leído un fic de **Ghost Hunter** y entiende my love por Eugene. **7u7)r**

 **LIGHTBLUE 17**

 **¡Muy feliz cumpleaños!**

También se lo dedico al **Rowight** que lo shipeo hardcore y por ende a **Banana Sama** que forma parte importante del ship y es una gran **gruviadoradora.** No, es **¡LA GRUVIADORADORA!** :okya: **7w7)s** Y sí, los nervios son fuertes cuando les escribes a dos amantes del Gruvia. Dx *se esconde*

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** **:** Fairy tail y sus pjs pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. La historia es mía y se ubica en el tiempo en que el gremio estuvo disuelto por lo que es meramente especulativa y creada para llenar de miel y fluff el corazón de los Gruvia Lovers.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo Único**

 **.**

 **҉ ―413 Questions― ҉**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Era curioso cómo había terminado todo así.

Esa mañana luego de que Juvia lo dejase en la vieja cabaña cerca de la tumba de sus padres no esperó encontrarla tan rápido como lo hizo ―aunque sí que esperaba hacerlo―, ni mucho menos esperó terminar yendo con ella a entrenar a esa isla a unos kilómetros de la capital de Fiore.

 _¿Pero qué más daba?_

El gremio se había disuelto y todos habían tomado caminos aparte.

 _Y eso fue duro para él._

Después de todo Fairy Tail tomó el lugar de la familia que Deliora le arrebató dos veces.

 _La primera, su madre y su padre._

 _La segunda, Ur y Lyon._

Fairy Tail fue el inicio para que su corazón sanara, y sin duda la mujer que en ese momento intentaba imitar su postura de Ice Shield, había formado parte de la mayor porción de _"descongelamiento"_ del mismo.

 _No que lo fuese a decir abiertamente alguna vez._

― **¿Gray Sama, Juvia lo hace bien?** ―con la miraba brillante, la mujer de cabello color cielo llamó su atención que hasta entonces estaba ocupada rememorando muchas cosas de su pasado.

― **Pon más fuerza en la muñeca y sube un poco el codo derecho… y…** ―el chico se sonrojó y desvió la mirada de la mujer a uno de los tantos árboles que rodeaban ese claro en el bosque junto al rio― **¡Y ya t-te dije que no tienes que quitarte la ropa!**

― **Pero Juvia dijo que aprendería todo de Gray Sama, y Gray Sama dijo que eso era parte del entrenamiento…** ―refutó como una niña pequeña pero igual corrigió lo que le dijo su ―en ese momento― maestro.

― **¡Te dije que fue parte de mi entrenamiento, no que sería parte del tuyo!** ―continuó evadiéndola avergonzado de estar pensando en lo bien que le quedaba la escasa ropa a la mujer junto a él― **¡Aquí no hay nieve y no practicas magia de hielo, no es necesario!**

― **Juvia piensa que es necesario ya que Gray Sama también lo hace…** ―dejó su postura para ir a buscar su blusa―, **Gray Sama no quiere enseñarle correctamente a Juvia…**

― **¿Qué yo hago qué?** ―la volteó a ver sin entender y al observar las mejillas rojas de la maga de agua miró hacia abajo para encontrarse con su reciente falta de pantalones― **¿¡Pero qu-qué!? ¿¡Por qué no me avisas!?**

― **Porque a Juvia…** ―a la mujer se le formó una pequeña sonrisa que combinó ―según el azabache― perfecto con sus arreboladas mejillas―, **a Juvia no le molesta… ¿Por qué le molesta a Gr-Gray Sama ver a Juvia con poca ropa?**

El chico se volvió a sonrojar y después de ponerse los pantalones decidió ir a lavarse la cara al rio, sin embargo la maga del agua no era una persona que desistiese de algo fácilmente ―ni difícilmente―, y era un hecho que cuando Juvia quería una respuesta, Juvia iba a por ella.

― **Además Juvia y Gray Sama ya han…** ―la velocidad del azabache para levantarse de donde se lavaba la cara hasta taparle la boca a la peliceleste fue abrumadora, así como de abrumadora parecía la pena que se reflejaba en su rostro.

― **¡Pro-prometimos no…** ―carraspeó y su cara ganó más color al sentir los suaves labios de ella en la palma de su mano―, **no hablar de eso… aún…!**

La mujer asintió y el chico la soltó.

― **Juvia se disculpa…** ―susurró bajando la cabeza―, **no quería…** ―sintió una caricia en su cabellera y levantó la mano asombrada, sonrió al ver como él seguía revolviéndole el cabello pero miraba avergonzado hacia otro lado― **causar molestias…**

― **Tú no las causas…** ―admitió el azabache―, **eso también lo habíamos hablado antes** ―la chica asintió feliz porque le gustaba escucharlo de él aunque fuese algo que ya sabía―, **solo que… aún no quiero hablar de…** _ **eso**_ **…**

― **Juvia entiende, Gray Sama…** ―le contestó la chica sonriendo genuinamente ya que, podría ser que Gray aún no se abriese por completo, pero sabía que lo poco que entregaba de él lo hacia de corazón, porque Gray Fullbuster era así.

Pedazo de corazón descongelado, pedazo que entregaba sin reservas.

 _Y por eso él era proclive a sufrir._

 _Y por eso Juvia entrenaba junto a él._

 _Para no permitir que nadie lo dañase._

Porque para Juvia Loxar, Gray Fullbuster era el regalo más grande que le había dado la vida, porque al contrario de su magia, Gray había sido el rayo cálido en su fría existencia, el rayo de luz en su sombría vida, y el rayo de esperanza que cambió su sendero sin futuro a uno lleno de posibilidades.

Después de todo el hielo también era capaz de reflejar la luz.

 _Gray era la causa de su nueva vida, y por ello debía protegerle._

― **Juvia…** ―la voz seria del joven la sacó de sus cavilaciones― **a cambio… a cambio de lo que te debo… puedes preguntar lo que quieras** ―finalizó con un bufido que se le antojó de liberación a la maga de agua y atinó la razón.

 _Gray llevaba tiempo queriendo decirle eso._

Sonrió enternecida.

― **Gray Sama no le debe nada a Juvia** ―le dijo con cariño profuso―, **Juvia le debe más a Gray sama…**

― **¡Tsk! Tú tampoco me debes nada… y entonces, la cosa es…** ―se revolvió el cabello y desvió la mirada apenado― **pregunta algo si quieres, o así…** ―respondió turbado por la ternura en la voz de la mujer.

Un nuevo trocito de su corazón había desistido de su hibernación y ella estaba allí para ver la primavera llegar a ese pedacito.

 _Estar junto a Gray era como ver primaveras constantes._

 _«¡Primaveras de amor!»_ Pensó ilusionada de que sus pensamientos coincidieran con el nombre de una novela romántica que había leído, ya que, si todo seguía así tal vez sucedería como en el libro y un Gray Fullbuster enfundado en un elegante traje blanco que solo brillaría menos que la mirada de amor de ambos le propondría una vida juntos llena de amor y un hijo por año asegurado.

 _Empezó a sentir el mundo dar vueltas y no por insolación._

― **¡Gray Sama, Juvia acepta!** ―casi gritó al ver al Gray de sus sueños hincarse en una rodilla.

― **Bien…** ―fue la respuesta del Gray real y Juvia abrió sus ojos sorprendida de que tal vez su ilusión no fuese solo eso esta vez.

― **Gr-Gray Sama… usted…**

― **Dije que bien** ―repitió él y palmeó a su lado junto al remanso del rio para que ella se sentase allí―, **responderé con la verdad la pregunta que tengas…**

― **¿La pregunta?** ―parpadeó un par de veces hasta que cayó en cuenta de a lo que se refería su amado azabache; y, apenada por las cosas que le hacía vivir su imaginación, se sentó junto a él abrazando sus rodillas, colocando su barbilla sobre ellas y dejando que su mirada azulina vagara en la corriente del rio en tanto pensaba que preguntarle.

 _No que no tuviese preguntas, al contrario, tenía demasiadas, pero debía organizar su mente._

Y mientras ella pensaba y veía la corriente del rio, Gray la veía a ella.

 _Tan calma y serena._

Juvia era una dicotomía de estados a la que había aprendido a apreciar con el tiempo, después de todo ella era como el agua que usaba para su magia.

Podía ser calma, serena y relajante, pero también podía ser bulliciosa, poderosa y perseverante.

Podía arrastrar todo a su paso para lograr su cometido, o podía ser sigilosa y colarse entre las aberturas para abrirse camino lentamente pero de manera segura a su objetivo.

 _Y él estaba seguro que eso había sucedido con su persona._

Juvia se había colado en cada una de las partes resquebrajadas de su ser.

Sin prisa y con devoción, ella había usado cada fractura en su muro de hielo para abrirse camino hasta una parte muy importante de su corazón, y tal vez porque le había costado notarlo le había molestado al principio, porque él siempre mantenía su hielo en el cero absoluto para protegerse, y el que todos vieran esas grietas donde Juvia se colaba y él no, pues… ¡Le molestaba!

 _¡Vamos que él no era un niño!_

Él debería saber protegerse.

Por eso había tratado de alejar a todos de su lado, porque ya debería saber que el único requisito para morir era estar vivo.

 _Y sí, en realidad él lo sabía muy bien._

Y por eso entrenaba.

― **Juvia quiere saber…** ―la mujer susurró pero aún así Gray fue capaz de escucharla y regresar del mundo de sus pensamientos―, **sobre el collar que siempre usa Gray Sama…**

Gray la miró, inclinó un poco la cabeza y respondió de inmediato:

― **Fue una baratija que compré cuando estaba en una misión.**

Juvia entrecerró los ojos de manera acusatoria.

― **¿Qué?**

― **Gray Sama dijo que contestaría con la verdad.**

― **Pero esa es la verdad** ―rebatió él y cambió su mirada de ella al rio.

― **Gray Sama puede que no esté mintiendo, pero tampoco está contando la verdad completa…** ―infló las mejillas―, **Gray Sama no le quiere dar su respuesta a Juvia…**

 _Esta vez fue él quien entrecerró los ojos._

 _«Respuesta… demonios ¿Por qué las mujeres siempre hablan de respuestas?»_ reclamó mentalmente al recordar como Erza le había dicho algo similar de dar una respuesta concreta a los sentimientos de Juvia _«¿Acaso todas las mujeres necesitan respuestas y por eso se apoyan tanto?»_ increpó a su masculinidad interna asumiendo que la pelirroja también quería una respuesta de alguna otra persona y por ello abogaba por Juvia.

 _Claro que no sabía cuan acertado estaba._

― **Juvia piensa que es mejor que sigamos entrenando** ―continuó la mujer con voz aniñada e hizo amago para levantarse pero de inmediato sintió la mano del azabache sostener su muñeca para que se mantuviese a su lado, así que ella decidió quedarse allí, al lado de su Gray Sama.

 _El lugar que más le gustaba en el mundo._

Ya diferencia de su magia, el tacto de su azabache era siempre cálido.

 _Mucho._

Tal vez por eso ambos siempre terminaban con un arrebol en el rostro.

 _Tal vez._

― **Lo compré porque…** ―comenzó a hablar y fue lo único que necesitó Juvia para ignorar todo lo que no fuese la voz de él―, **mi madre y mi padre tenían un collar similar…** ―su voz bajó a casi un susurró y la maga se permitió acercarse un poco más a él―, **mi padre los compró para una navidad, no teníamos mucho dinero, era la única joya que tenía mi madre…** ―soltó una sonrisilla divertida―, **no valían mucho tampoco, pero mamá lo adoraba… cuando lo vi en esa misión decidí comprarlo, fue un impulso tonto pero… me recordaron esa noche, esa noche todos sonreían…**

El silenció se adueñó de todo por un largo momento.

Ambos pensando en cosas similares.

 _Momentos felices._

 _Memorias viejas._

 _Familia perdida._

― **Ni siquiera es igual al que tenían ellos…** ―soltó un suspiro―, **siendo sincero no lo recuerdo bien…** ―tomó el collar en una de sus manos y repasó la forma del dije―, **pero…**

― **Pero le recuerda la sonrisa de sus padres y eso lo hace el objeto más valioso sobre la faz de Earthland** ―declaró con seriedad la peliceleste colocando su mano sobre la de él y el dije―, **al menos para Gray Sama, y para Juvia también…**

Gray frunció el ceño pero no retiró la mano.

― **¿Por qué para ti también?** ―más que molesto ―como parecía indicar su gesto― Juvia vio la curiosidad real que se ocultaba, para ella Gray no era un misterio como para la mayoría de las personas.

 _Sus mañas para alejar a la gente se anulaban ante su amor por él._

― **Porque Gray Sama a veces sonríe mientras admira o toca ese collar, y cualquier cosa que haga sonreír a Gray Sama de esa manera tan sincera es un tesoro para Juvia…** ―y la sencillez y honestidad de su respuesta, le hicieron sentir a Gray como un gran pedazo de su muro se venía abajo y una marejada de agua se adentraba en él.

 _Esa era Juvia._

Podía pasar de una inadvertida filtración a un descomunal maremoto en un parpadeo.

 _Y por alguna razón eso lo hizo sonreír, y su sonrisa le trajo como regalo la sonrisa de ella._

Pero eso lo guardó para sí.

 _Aún no era bueno admitiendo cosas._

― **A Juvia algún día le gustaría que Gray Sama usara un collar a juego con ella…** ―apuntó con ojos soñadores la chica, algo que usualmente el azabache dejaría pasar con un bufido pero esta vez su cabeza negó de inmediato.

Un horrible escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al oír tales palabras, y él, el amante del frio; Gray Fullbuster, detestó cada onda congelante que se expandió por cada fibra de su ser al escuchar tal petitoria.

 _Como una funesta premonición._

Así que negó de nuevo al verla querer formular de nuevo la petición y en su lugar la tomó fuerte de la mano y junto con él, la puso en pie.

― **No creo que sea buena idea…** ―cortó lo más amable que pudo porque al fin y al cabo Juvia no tenía la culpa de que su vida fuese una constante pérdida de las personas que más le importaban, el tatuaje en su brazo era prueba suficiente de que la vida era eso.

 _Encuentros y despedidas._

Y él no quería despedirse de muchas personas aún.

 _Y Juvia estaba entre esas personas._

― **¿Seguimos entrenando?** ―la chica infló las mejillas y lo miró con reproche infantil― **¿Qu-qué hice ahora?**

― **Gray Sama solo me dejó hacerle una pregunta…** ―su voz aniñada lo hizo aguantarse una carcajada.

― **Si dejo que me hagas todas las preguntas de una vez no sería divertido** ―retrucó para salirse del lio―, **una pregunta por día estará bien.**

La chica le miró con sospecha pero rápidamente sus ojos se iluminaron de alegría.

― **¿Eso significa que Gray Sama está dispuesto a pasar muchos días junto a Juvia?** ―Gray cambió su mirada hacia la copa de los árboles, se mesó el cabelló y suspiró en derrota al asentir.

Juvia siempre le volteaba el juego.

 _Como el agua que se adapta a formas rígidas._

― **¡Pues Juvia acepta y estará encantada de celebrar algún día el aniversario de las 413 preguntas!** ―declaró tan ilusionada que parecía rodeada de un aura llena de brillos, chispas y colores.

― **¡Es-espera! ¿Qué es eso de 413? ¿Acaso tienes tantas preguntas?**

― **Por supuesto que sí, Gray Sama…** ―apuntó con seriedad―, **y como el primer aniversario que celebramos fue el 413 días de conocernos el primer corte para celebrar las preguntas será el mismo** ―asintió para sí misma―. **¡Juvia promete hornearle nuevos Gray muffins para la ocasión!**

― **¿Gr-Gray muffins?** ―su ceja comenzó a temblar en un tic nervioso al verla asentir ante eso.

 _¡Ni por un carajo se comería a si mismo!_

Pero entonces Juvia sonrió al explicarle como los prepararía y Gray pensó que no estaría mal comerlos.

Tal vez porque pensó que por ver a Juvia sonreír valía la pena ser caníbal de manera netamente figurativa.

 _Pero eso no se lo diría a nadie._

Él no era así.

 _No aún._

Tal vez dentro de 413 días mejoraría como persona.

 _...Porque 413 días o más junto a ella parecían ser posibles…_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **¿Review?**

 **:D Los reviews hacen que continúe publicando D:**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso (?)** **:**

Hasta donde mi mente recuerda, la única mención de Gray sobre el collar fue en la ova FT x Rave cuando Música le pregunta por él y el responde que es una baratija que compró por ahí.

Como les dije antes, esto es especulativo y con fines de Fluff. xD

Por si no lo vieron venir, este One Shot puede ser tomado como una conti de mí otro One Shot: **Mientras La Nieve Cae.**

Ya sé, solo hubo una pregunta y el título decía 413 (?) Han sido estafados. Bienvenidos al mundo real. 7u7r ¿Debería agregar luego más preguntas surgidas en ese periodo? No sé, por el momento está en OS y completo. :x

Sí, el escalofrío que sintió Gray al hablar Juvia de collares en conjunto fue una referencia a lo que pasó con Invel. D: Gray tuvo un mal presentimiento. (?)

La respuesta a la que se refiere Gray y que espera Erza es la de verdadera de Jellal, obvi~ ¿¡Quién creen que soy!? ¿Pensaron que no infiltraría Jerza!? Huehuehue… A,A)9

Gracias mil por leer y agradecería sus comentarios. NwN/

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Viva el Gruvia!**

 **¡Y Happy Birthday Light!**

 ***w*/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


End file.
